1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for playing a casino card game, and more particularly to a poker-type game that may be played either as a table game or a computer video game.
2. Background Information
For hundreds of years a variety of card games has been played throughout the world for entertainment as well as wagering. In many countries, particularly the United States, legalized gambling has lead to a proliferation of casinos in which players may wager upon a number of card games. In most cases, the casino acts like the xe2x80x9cbankerxe2x80x9d and the players bet against the casino rather than betting against each other. Casino games employing traditional cards and dealers are often referred to as table games. In recent years video or computer card games have become very popular. In these games, electronic circuits and computer chips take the place of dealers; and images of cards upon video screens replace traditional cards.
The most popular of casino table and video games include traditional five card stud poker and five card draw poker and variations of those games. In most poker-type games, hands which may be achieved are ranked according to the difficulty of achieving the hands with higher payouts being made for the hands more difficult to achieve. In most cases hands are ranked as follows: one pair, two pairs, three of a kind, straight, flush, full house, four of a kind, straight flush, and royal flush. In most casino games one pair receives the smallest return or payout and a royal flush receives the highest return or payout based upon a predetermined payout table.
Although there are a number of variations; in five card draw poker, a player makes a wager and is dealt five cards. The player then has the option of discarding from 0 to 5 cards and being dealt an equal number of replacement cards in an attempt to improve his hand. If the player elects to draw 0 cards or xe2x80x9cstand patxe2x80x9d he receives a payout based upon the rank of the hand and the payout table. If the player draws cards and receives a winning hand based upon the cards held from the original hand and the replacement cards, he receives a payout based upon the rank of the hand and the payout table. If the player does not achieve a winning hand (often a hand having a rank of less than one pair of jacks), the player receives no payout and looses his original wager.
In traditional stud poker, a player is dealt five cards and the rank of hands is the same as the rank in draw poker; but the player is not entitled to discard or draw additional cards in an attempt to improve his hand.
Because of the nature of gambling, casinos and others are constantly searching for poker games which are interesting, exciting, and fun and easy to play. In addition, games which encourage higher wagers or more wagers are also considered desirable.
A number of casino games including both table and video games have been patented or introduced which are believed to be more interesting and fun to play than traditional stud or draw poker.
A stud poker game in which an element of drawing is introduced is disclosed in the patent to Fulton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,451; Aug. 1, 1995). The rank of hands, cards, etc. are the same as in conventional stud poker; but the card drawing method is different. Four cards are dealt and the player has the option of accepting the fourth card dealt or refusing it. If the card is refused, a random card is dealt to the player. A fifth card is dealt and the player also has the option of accepting or refusing that card. If the card is refused a random fifth card is dealt. Depending upon the rank of the hand achieved, a payout is made if a winning hand is achieved based upon a predetermined payout table.
A variation of traditional five card draw poker is disclosed in the patent to Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,915; Oct. 26, 1993). This game is very similar to standard five card draw poker, but is played with six cards rather than five. The player makes a wager and is dealt six cards. The player then has a choice of cashing out if dealt a winning hand, according to a predetermined payout table, or drawing up to six new cards. All six cards may be used in a hand; for example, three pairs is a winning hand. The player either gets a -winning hand and is paid or the game ends. The unique aspect of this game is a number of six card hands not possible in a five card game.
Another variation on draw poker is disclosed in the patent to Wood (U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022; May 10, 1988). In this game the player makes a wager and receives five cards. The player can discard up to five cards and have replacements dealt. The player looses if the hand has no pair, gets his wager back if the first hand had a pair, and receives, if the first hand had a higher ranking, an increase amount according to predetermined odds. The player can then make second wager and receive a sixth card, provided that by receiving the correct card the player could achieve a straight or higher and a hand having a higher rank than the previous hand. The player wins if the last hand is a straight or higher and higher than the previous hand.
The multi-draw poker game of the instant invention is believed to be interesting, exciting, and fun and easy to play. In addition, the instant invention encourages high wagers and multiple wagers which is thought to add to a player""s excitement and entertainment.
The instant invention is a multi-draw poker game which is unique, original, and fills the need for new and improved methods of playing casino table or video games. The multi-draw poker of the instant invention provides for excitement, entertainment, and wagering which is unknown in the prior art.
The ideal casino table or video poker game is interesting, exciting, and fun to play. The ideal casino table or video poker game should also be easy to understand and learn to play. The ideal casino table or video poker game should also be unique and original to stimulate play. The ideal casino table or video poker game should also provide for multiple wagers or higher wagers.
The multi-draw poker game of the instant invention is a variation of draw poker which may be played either as a casino table game or as a video or computer game. The game is played with a single, conventional 52 card deck or with a computer simulation of such a deck. Basic rules are similar to traditional five card draw poker and hands are ranked traditionally as described above.
The player makes a wager and is dealt five cards. The player then makes a decision to hold from 0 to 5 cards. If the player determines to hold all 5 cards (to stand pat), the resulting poker hand is compared to a predetermined payout table. If the hand is a winning hand, the player is paid based upon the payout table. If the hand is not a winning hand, the player is notified that a winning hand has not been achieved and directed to discard from 1 to 5 cards.
If the player holds from 0 to 4 cards, the discarded cards are replaced with an equal number of new cards and a new five card hand is created. The new hand is then compared to the predetermined payout table. If the new hand is not a winning hand, the player has the option of halting the game or holding from 0 to 4 cards and continuing play. If the player elects to continue play, the play continues as described below, continuing as if the player had a winning hand and elected to hold from 0 to 4 cards. If the new hand is a winning hand, the player again makes a decision to hold from 0 to 5 cards. If the player elects to hold all 5 cards, the resulting poker hand is compared to the predetermined payout table, the player is paid based upon the payout table, and the game ends. If the player elects to hold from 0 to 4 cards, a second wager must be made equal to the amount which would have been won had the player elected to hold all 5 cards plus an amount equal to or greater than the original wager. The discarded cards are replaced with an equal number of new cards and a new five card hand is created. The new hand is compared to a second payout table and, if the new hand is a winning hand, the player is paid according to the second payout table. If the new hand is not a winning hand, the player loses both the original wager and the second wager.
Although the game is described above a being played with five cards, it could also be played with varying numbers of cards, using different payout tables, and with a stock of cards other than a traditional 52 card deck. The game is described above as being played with two draws, but the game could be played with additional draws and additional payout tables until the 52 card deck was exhausted.
One of the major objects of the present invention is to provide a multi-draw poker game which is interesting, exciting, and fun to play.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-draw poker game which is easy to understand and learn to play.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-draw poker game which is unique and original to stimulate play.
Another objective of the present invention is to create a multi-draw poker game which also provides for multiple wagers and higher wagers.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent when taken in consideration with the following detailed description and the drawings.